


Un'Altra Possibilità

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Altered Carbon (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Takeshi vorrebbe una prostituta ma l'attacco all'hotel gli toglie quasi la voglia. Da bravo padrone di casa Poe cerca di sistemare la cosa.





	Un'Altra Possibilità

Il loro primo incontro era stato a dir poco esplosivo.  
Ma ciò che era importante era stata la risata. Takeshi aveva ridacchiato, mentre discutevano dei favori che Poe gli avrebbe dato… pagando.  
Geloso come una fidanzata iperpossessiva, Poe aveva fatto saltare la testa a chiunque cercasse di portargli via il suo nuovo, prezioso cliente. E aveva deciso di rimanergli vicino finché avrebbe pagato.  
Però il tempo lo aveva reso più incauto. L’assenza degli umani che lo avevano tanto affascinato si era fatta sentire, sui suoi anni solitari. E aveva tentato in ogni modo di stare vicino al suo Takeshi dal momento in cui aveva poggiato il dito sulla schermata del pagamento.  
Quindi, quando l’umano aveva rifiutato le prostitute, troppo stanco per la scopata tanto agognata precedentemente, Poe si era offerto.  
“Un’altra possibilità, signor Kovacs.”  
Gli aveva detto, mostrandosi nel suo abito più elegante e seducente.  
Si era avvicinato al letto dove l’uomo riposava, sdraiato sulla schiena, gli occhi puntati su di lui.  
“Se mi permette.”  
Gli aveva offerto un cocktail, e l’uomo aveva preso lentamente, gustandolo senza staccargli lo sguardo di dosso.  
“Cercherò di sfogare l’eccesso ormonale del suo corpo personalmente.”  
Gli sussurrò, senza recidere quel contatto visivo. Si appoggiò al letto, sfruttando la sua potenza di calcolo per piegare gli elettroni al suo volere e rimanere tangibile. Lì. Presente.  
Le sue ginocchia affondarono nelle coperte, e con grazia si avvicinò alle sue gambe. Si morse i guanti per toglierli, il suo aspetto perfettamente modulato per non essere mai goffo, ma esattamente ciò che voleva essere. Sensuale. Capace.  
Poe non avrebbe chiamato custodia il corpo del suo cliente. Era una parola che toglieva ogni romanticismo, che tagliava ogni ponte con un piacere anche mentale. Anche se gli uomini non avevano ancora imparato ad eccitare la loro mente come le donne, Poe glielo avrebbe fatto provare.  
Una sessualità che trascendeva le forme e la mera stimolazione fisica. Un’esperienza più completa, su ogni lato. Aveva ancora senso ora che gli umani percepivano la pelle come un mezzo di passaggio? Aveva ancora senso lodare il fisico di una persona, senza poter toccare la loro anima? Se la connessione con la custodia era assente? Se non si sentivano parte di quella pelle?  
Potevano ancora godere?  
Scese con le mani nude e le poggiò sulle sue caviglie, e sentì la tensione nei suoi muscoli.  
"Me lo permetterà?"  
Chiese con un altro sussurro, scendendo su di lui per soffiare delicato sulla sua pelle ipersensibile. Desiderosa di un contatto. La baciò con labbra gentili, sentendo tutti i suoi peli rizzarsi sotto il suo tocco.  
Quando era arrivato al suo bacino Takeshi era già ansimante, a bassissima voce, cercando di non farsi sentire. Non capiva il tentativo degli umani di nascondere il proprio piacere, ma la sua ipersensibilità elettronica registrava tutti i segni rivelatori. Le pupille divaricate, i peli sollevati, il sudore tra le cosce e il lieve gonfiore del suo sesso.  
Si avvicinò con le labbra, aprendole delicatamente, mostrando la bocca morbida e bagnata, proprio davanti alla sua punta non ancora scoperta.  
La sua performance, o la voglia che sprizzava dai pori dell'uomo fece tremare il suo membro, e con un suono bagnato il prepuzio si ritirò lentamente, e mostrò il glande sensibile al di sotto. Poe sorrise e lo baciò leggero, prima di scendere a succhiare il suo membro, prima solo la punta, per farlo abituare alla sensazione. Non voleva farlo venire troppo in fretta. Il suo compito non era farlo venire, ma donargli immenso piacere.  
Ingoiò quindi il suo membro con gentilezza, scendendo sempre di più finché Takeshi non aveva stretto le coperte gemendo a bassa voce, le gambe divaricate e il membro in fondo alla sua gola. Lo aveva preso tutto, adesso. Lo massaggiava nella propria bocca, a tutti i livelli, manipolando gli elettroni per fare ciò che una bocca umana non avrebbe mai potuto. Quando percepì che l'altro era già vicino all’orgasmo lasciò scivolare fuori la sua lunghezza, per poi leccarsi lentamente le labbra.  
Lo guardò con il suo occhio elettronico, esaminando i suoi segnali vitali e, se ci riusciva, i suoi desideri. Baciò la sua punta con delicatezza, per poi risalire e strofinare il proprio addome ora nudo contro il suo membro, lasciandolo strofinare contro la pelle calda. Sarebbe bastato per farlo venire? Poe calcolò le probabilità, e con attenzione stimolò il suo membro in maniera da tenerlo piacevolmente sulle spine, senza però dargli la possibilità di finire.  
Takeshi abbassò le palpebre, i pugni chiusi ai lati del proprio corpo. L’hotel sorrise più a se stesso che all’ospite. Forse non doveva pretendere troppo da un uomo rimasto sotto ghiaccio per così tanto tempo, appena entrato in un corpo non proprio. Sapere di essere riuscito a rilassarlo, di averlo aiutato ad ambientarsi, poteva essere abbastanza.  
Quando più gocce di liquido gli bagnarono l’ombelico, Poe scese di nuovo, prendendo gentilmente le mani dell’uomo, stringendole delicatamente mentre scendeva nuovamente con la bocca. Toccò la punta con la lingua, leggero, mentre continuava a monitorare i suoi segni vitali. Era vicino.  
Inglobò nuovamente tra le labbra il suo glande scoperto, succhiandolo con delicatezza, stimolando incessantemente l’uretra con la lingua.  
Le gambe di Takeshi si agitavano durante l’orgasmo, le labbra tirate, le palpebre chiuse con forza, pochi gemiti che uscivano dalla sua gola. Ma Poe sapeva che era il meglio che potesse ottenere da lui, in quel momento.  
Controllò che si addormentasse e semplicemente sparì, continuando a monitorarlo sempre da vicino, attraverso il tessuto più fisico del suo stesso essere: l’hotel Il Corvo.  



End file.
